liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Stenchy (254)
Mr. Stenchy, A.K.A. Experiment 254, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to use his cuteness to get the enemy to take him to their headquarters, where he emits a noxious odor that makes the location inhospitable. His one true place is on Plorgonar (Pleakley's home planet). Bio Experiment 254 was the 254th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his cuteness to smitten Jumba's enemies into taking him back to their headquarters, where 254 would emit a noxious odor that would make 40 square miles of the area uninhabitable for decades. 254 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 254 was activated. Lilo & Stitch: The Series An estimated 12 hours after his activation, 254 was captured by Lilo and Stitch and taken back to the house, but not before being pursued by Gantu. Lilo fell for 254's cuteness, and decided to keep the newly-christened Mr. Stenchy, despite Jumba's warnings. Stitch, however, became jealous of Mr. Stenchy and was immune to the latter's charm. He even bullied Mr. Stenchy relentlessly. Later, Lilo began taking Mr. Stenchy to Mertle's tea parties in an attempt for the former to be accepted into their group. Of course, Mertle and the hula girls fell for Mr. Stenchy's charm. When Stitch was left home alone with Mr. Stenchy, the latter made several vain attempts to get Stitch to like him. Later, Gantu attacked the house, but Stitch (having two devil consciences) allowed Gantu to take Mr. Stenchy so that the former would be rid of them both. However, back at Gantu's ship, Gantu also fell for Mr. Stenchy's charm before he could teleport the latter to Hämsterviel, making Experiment 625 envious like Stitch. Thus, Gantu began to grow attached to Mr. Stenchy until Lilo and Stitch arrived to take Mr. Stenchy back. Due to Stitch abandoning him, Mr. Stenchy chose Gantu. However, Mr. Stenchy then began to emit his stink, forcing Gantu to hand the former over. Mr. Stenchy was then sent to Plorgonar (Pleakley's home planet), where he could be loved in spite of his smell. Leroy & Stitch Mr. Stenchy reappeared inexplicably back on Earth and not producing his deadly stink, suggesting it wears off after a while. The first 624 experiments, including Mr. Stenchy, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Mr. Stenchy participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, as in one scene, Mr. Stenchy can be seen around some of the Leroys. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Mr. Stenchy appeared in the Stitch! anime when he fell in love with Stank, and again later on when Hämsterviel made several clones of him and Mrs. Sickly as Christmas toys. It is revealed that when his stench is combined with Mrs. Sickly's, it could cause an explosion that has the power to destroy a planet. Personality Due to his disarming cuteness, Mr. Stenchy gains much attention from humans. He also appears to act as cute as he looks. Biology Appearance Mr. Stenchy is a small, irresistibly cute light pink experiment with a big head with big blue eyes, puffy antennae and a small hair and a small body. Special Abilities Mr. Stenchy appears disarmingly cute to everyone else except other experiments, and emits an extremely noxious, fowl odor 42 hours after he is activated (though he did not appear to be producing this stink in Leroy & Stitch, suggesting it wears off after a while or he can control it). Weaknesses Apart from his disarming cuteness and noxious stink, Mr. Stenchy is mostly defenseless. Trivia *In Leroy & Stitch, Mr. Stenchy did not produce his stink, suggesting he has learned how to control it. *Mr. Stenchy's pod color is green. Gallery 254_Mr__Stenchy__by_experiments.jpg Mr__Stenchy_by_experiments.jpg 254_mr__stenchy_by_bricerific43-d587hrl.jpg 254_in_action_by_bricerific43-d5b6adj.jpg 254.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-05-10h47m18s102.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-11h14m30s247.png vlcsnap-2013-01-05-10h47m38s33.png|Mr. Stenchy with Stitch vlcsnap-2013-01-05-10h48m27s11.png|Mr. Stenchy with Jumba and Pleakley vlcsnap-2013-01-05-10h49m29s123.png|Mr. Stenchy with Lilo vlcsnap-2013-01-05-10h49m21s60.png vlcsnap-2013-01-05-10h57m55s63.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-10h54m47s11.png vlcsnap-2013-01-05-10h58m08s206.png|Mr. Stenchy offering Stitch a lollipop vlcsnap-2013-01-05-10h59m27s188.png vlcsnap-2013-01-05-10h59m47s170.png 250px-Mr__Stenchy.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-05-10h54m50s21.png 254_G.jpg|Mr. Stenchy with Gantu vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h00m31s79.png vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h01m00s105.png vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h01m17s54.png vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h01m45s48.png vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h01m50s123.png vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h04m30s176.png vlcsnap-2013-01-05-10h57m36s117.png vlcsnap-2013-01-05-10h52m09s170.png vlcsnap-2013-01-05-10h51m41s173.png vlcsnap-2013-01-05-10h51m53s38.png vlcsnap-2013-01-05-10h50m38s49.png 860539.png|Mr. Stenchy with Doubledip vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h49m25s58.png|Mr. Stenchy captured by Leroy vlcsnap-2012-10-05-22h00m16s33.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h20m01s228.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m13s32.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png screenCapture 10.02.13 1-12-26.jpg|Mr. Stenchy in Stitch! anime screenCapture 10.02.13 1-13-51.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 1-15-30.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 1-15-55.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 1-16-25.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 1-17-01.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 1-19-28.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 1-19-51.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 1-21-31.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-16-10.jpg 254_anime.png MSMS1.jpg|Mr. Stenchy with Mrs. Sickly screenCapture 11.02.13 9-20-17.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 9-21-45.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 9-22-39.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 9-24-36.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 9-23-34.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 9-31-16.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 9-34-17.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 9-35-11.jpg panes42.jpg EX254.jpg Mrstenchycardchi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males